Giant Monster Physiology
The ability to use the abilities of a giant monster. Variation of Monster Physiology. Also Called *Kaiju/Daikaiju (Strange Beasts/Giant Strange Beasts) *Legendary Monsters *Mythical Monsters Capabilities The user is or has the ability to take on the form of a gigantic monster, creature that is often hideous and may produce fear or physical harm by either its appearance or its actions. The word "monster" derives from Latin monstrum, an aberrant occurrence, usually biological, that was taken as a sign that something was wrong within the natural order. Giant Monsters are remarkably variable in appearance and most have their own unique abilities and powers, the one fact that is common to them all is their immense size, endurance and strength. Applications *Fear Inducement *Feral Mind *Natural Weaponry *Supernatural Condition **Supernatural Durability **Supernatural Endurance **Supernatural Strength *Unnatural Size Variations *Breath Powers **Atomic Breath **Elemental Breath *Destruction *Ocular Techniques **Optic Blasts *Elemental Beam Emission *Enhanced Roar *Size Manipulation Types of Giant Monsters *Akkorokamui Physiology *Behemoth Physiology *Charybdis Physiology *Daidarabotchi Physiology *Dragon Physiology *Giant Physiology *Giant Robot Physiology *Hydra Physiology *Kraken Physiology *Leviathan Physiology *Roc Physiology *Ziz Physiology Associations *Cryptid Physiology *Divine Beast Physiology *Divine Monster Physiology *Giant Physiology *Giant Monster Manipulation *Giant Monster Mode *Monster Physiology *Monster Soul *Mutant Physiology *Mythical Bestiary Limitations *Changing may be difficult. *Most aren't particularly smart. *May lose sentience in transformed state. *Their size makes them very obvious and practically impossible to miss, in every way possible. *Not many people like a monster, especially one that is essentially living natural disaster. Known Monsters See Also: Kaiju. Folklore/Mythology Comics Gallery Colossal Titan reappears.png|The Colossal Titan (Attack on Titan) Colossus Armin.png|The "second" Colossal Titan (Attack on Titan) File:Super_Conductor_Wave_Thunder_Force.png|Slifer the Sky Dragon (Yu-Gi-Oh!) File:Egyptian_God_Phoenix.png|The Winged Dragon of Ra (Yu-Gi-Oh!) ST.jpeg|The Titans are a race of giant monsters that are so massive that they use volcanoes for hot tubs! File:Leviathan_(Princess_Lucia).png|Levia-chan (Princess Lucia) is a leviathan child. File:Behemoth_(Princess_Lucia).png|Behe (Princess Lucia) is a behemoth child. File:Ziz_(Princess_Lucia).png|Ziz (Princess Lucia) is a ziz child. File:Jubi_form.JPG|Ten Tails (Naruto) the creator and destroyer of the world. File:Eight_tails.png|Gyūki the "Eight Tails" (Naruto) 563px-9_tails.png|Kurama the "Nine-Tailed Demon Fox" (Naruto) Atomic_Breath.jpg|Godzilla (Godzilla) firing his Atomic Breath. Godzilla98.jpg|Zilla (Godzilla) is a monstrosity of unimaginable proportion. Rampage.jpg|Monsters (Rampage) CloverfieldMonster.jpg|The monster from (Cloverfield) Age_of_Mythology_The_Titans-02.jpg|a Lesser Titan (Age of Mythology: The Titans) 620px-Great_devourer.PNG|The Great Devourer (Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) Fanoxean Wiki.jpg|After gathering enough negative energy, Fanoxean (The Young Guardians) can transform into a colossal beast with immense power. Ayon (Bleach).png|Ayon (Bleach) is an enormous chimeric Hollow. Poww Calderon.png|Choe Neng Poww (Bleach) in his released form, Calderon. Yammy.jpg|Yammy Llargo (Bleach) in his released form, Ira. Yammy Enraged.png|Yammy Llargo (Bleach) in his Enraged Form. Kaiju Size.jpg|(Pacific Rim) Comparing size of humans and Kaijus Po Kong.jpg|Po Kong (Jackie Chan Adventures) also called a Kaiju to Japanese. Jet Jaguar.jpg|Jet Jaguar (Godzilla). Devastation.jpg|Devastation caused by a Kaiju. Spacegodzilla.jpg|Spacegodzilla (Godzilla) a Mutant Kaiju. King Caesar.jpg|King Caesar (Godzilla) is a Earth Based Kaiju. Monster X.jpg|Monster X (Godzilla) is a Alien Kaiju. Kiryu.jpg|Kiryu (Godzilla) is a Mecha Kaiju. Tursacra.jpg|Tursacra (Kaiju Combat) is a powerful earth-type giant monster. Scaos.jpg|Scaos The Sinkeeper (Kaiju Combat) Heart Eater.jpg|Heart Eater (Kaiju Combat) Dragon Lotus.jpg|Dragon Lotus (Kaiju Combat) Kc-macrosaurus.jpg|Macrosaurus (Kaiju Combat) Byatha.jpg|Byatha (Kaiju Combat) Moratitan.jpg|Moratitan (Kaiju Combat) Mecha-Baz.jpg|Mecha-Baz (Kaiju Combat) Muligahn.jpg|Muligahn (Kaiju Combat) Gandiva.jpg|Gandiva (Kaiju Combat) Tornaq.jpg|Tornaq (Kaiju Combat) Grimmgarl.jpg|Grimmgarl (Kaiju Combat) Shadowheart.jpg|Shadowheart (Kaiju Combat) Degijon.jpg|Degijon (Kaiju Combat) Maladra.jpg|Maladra (Kaiju Combat) Mecha Stego Maximo.jpg|Mecha Stego Maximo (Kaiju Combat) Cavorstein.jpg|Cavorsteain (Kaiju Combat) Shadow of Red.jpg|Shadow of Red (Kaiju Combat) Bulldozer-hero-lowrez.jpg|Bulldozer (Kaiju Combat) Bakuyoku.jpg|Bakuyoku (Kaiju Combat) Cryx.jpg|Cryx (Kaiju Combat) Tri'Moloch.jpg|Tri'Moloch (Kaiju Combat) Ikameijin.jpg|Ikameijin (Kaiju Comat) Hound of Nita.jpg|Hound of Nita (Kaiju Combat) Nightstone Manor.jpg|Nightstone Manor (Kaiju Combat) Kaiju 2.jpg|A Kaiju (Pacific Rim) Kaiju 1.jpeg|A Category V Kaiju (Pacific Rim) Fenrir H.png|Fenrir (Valkyrie Crusade) Yamata_no_Orochi_True_Form (1).jpg|Yamata No Orochi (Yaiba) is the most massive monster in the entire series as well as the entire country of japan itself. Chimera_the_Demon.jpeg|Chimera’s (Marchen Awakens Romance) denial of her humanity allowed her to obtain the monstrous power of the Ghost ÄRM, Hydra. With her memories erased, Chimera shares the body and the mind of the vile creature the ÄRM fused her with. Saturn transforms.gif|After it broke, the Darkness ÄRM, Finsternis' compensation mutated Saturn (Marchen Awakens Romance) into a giant canine monster. Demon of Annhilation.jpeg|After his Shin Kuria Seunousu spell was destroyed, Clear Note (Zatch Bell!) was able to undergo his final transformation into a colossal monster. In this form, Clear has enough power to annihilate all that exists. File:Fenrir_size.jpg|Before Ragnarok Fenrir (Norse Mythology) will be free and will go forth with his mouth opened wide, his upper jaw touching the sky and his lower jaw the earth. File:Jormungand_by_basara1988-d30fzu5.jpg|Jörmungandr (Norse Mythology) is so large that it was able to surround the earth and grasp its own tail. GohanGreatApeSaiyansSagaK01.png|A Great Ape (Dragon Ball) Sea Kings One Piece.JPG|Sea Kings (One Piece) Seiryu and Kokuhyou Household assimilation.jpg|After assimilating with their Household Spirits, Seiryu and Kokuhyou (Magi The Labyrinth of Magic) transform into monstrous versions of Hakuryuu Djinns Zagan and Belial. Scp 3700 tides of war by zhange000-dbza9q3.jpg|SCP-3700 (SCP Foundation) is an area in the North Sea where the Orcadian spirits Sea Mither and Teran fight in an endless cycle of death and rebirth in the forms of a six kilometer tall European Lobster (SCP-3700-1) and a 32 kilometer long pelican eel (SCP-3700-2). File:Todd_Ziller_-_American_Kaiju_(Marvel_Comics)_New_Avengers_Vol_4_9_Textless.jpg|Todd Ziller/American Kaiju (Marvel Comics) Horrorterror.jpg|A Horrorterror (Homestuck) Gamera.png|Gamera, the Giant Monster Turtle (Gamera Series) a friend of humanity and eternel rival of Godzilla. Obelisk the Tormentor.png|Obelisk the Tormentor (Yu-Gi-Oh!), the second strongest of Egyptian God Monsters. Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Fighting Power Category:Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries